Yours, Of Course
by soft surrender
Summary: A collection of short, hopefully funny and cute notes, written by various characters. Dramione, others.
1. Draco and Hermione

_Note:_ Plain text_ is Draco, and_ **bold text**_ is Hermione._

Hey, pretty lady.

**What do you want, Malfoy?**

I have to want something to talk to you?

**That's the general idea. I mean, for six years the only attention you paid me was of the highly negative variety, and even for that you didn't seek me out. Now that you're actually writing notes to me there must be a reason. Could we please just move things along? Unlike someone I _am_ trying to pay attention, and you're actually quite distracting.**

Well, I suppose I _am_ distractingly good-looking...

**Malfoy, you may either continue onto what your purpose in writing me is, or you may stop writing me, because some of us actually care about our grades and do not want to miss this lesson. **

Okay, okay. _Fine_. I want something.

**I _knew_ it.**

Well, don't you just know _everything_, then? Know-It-All. Whatever. Go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend, Granger.

**... You're out of your mind. I think you should go to the infirmary.**

Is that a no? Why? Don't you _want_ to come with me?

**Are you actually serious?**

Yes, I'm serious. I'm bloody asking you, aren't I?

**I can't believe that you could possibly be serious. You're mean. Have you already forgotten the attention of the highly negative variety? Because if you have, I mentioned it above. You should go back and read again.**

Oh, Merlin, Granger. Have I paid you any negative attention whatsoever this entire year? No, I have not, thank you very much. I've been a complete gentleman to you. I held a door open for you a few days ago, and I left those charmed roses for you outside your common room's portrait.

**Those roses had thorns on their stems, and I pricked myself on them!**

But you still liked them, I bet. Don't lie!

**You're insane. This is insane.**

I suppose it _is_ insane, _me_ pining over _you_, instead of the other way around... I mean, I _am_ the Great Draco Malfoy, and all.

**Pining? That's a little dramatic, even for you, Malfoy. And, by the way, _"the Great"_ Draco Malfoy? Someone thinks highly of themselves, don't they? You're not helping your case any.**

Be nice. I'm love-sick.

**Oh, you are _not_.**

Yes, I am! I'm love-sick because I'm just trying to ask you out on a date, and you're being _mean_ to me, and I'm new at this "crush" thing.

**Well, it's got to be called _"crush"_ for a reason...**

Is it because I'm not gay, Hermione? Is that why you won't date me?

**What the-? Where did that even _come_ from? You know, Malfoy, generally women don't date gay men... One would think the reason would be obvious... But, if it isn't, that's a talk you should probably have with your parents.**

Well, you're always hanging out with the Weasel and Potty... And they seem _awfully_ close these days... I can't help but wonder if you have a fetish.

**Malfoy, there are so many things wrong with that that I'm not even sure where to begin. They are _not_ gay, I do_ not_ have a fetish, and, you know, you seem _"awfully close these days"_ with Blaise Zabini! How do _you_ like it, huh?**

... _Maybe_ you have a point. Moving on. Then why won't you give me the time of day? I mean, I'm the incredibly attractive, intelligent, and charming Draco Malfoy...

**Don't forget vain, mean, arrogant, annoying, spoiled, selfish...**

So you admit that I _am_ incredibly attractive, intelligent, and perfect?

**... Go away.**

_You're_ being the selfish one right now, Granger.

**How _exactly_ does refusing to go out with you make _me_ selfish? You're the one who wouldn't take no for an answer!**

Well, technically, you didn't officially say_ no_. You just insinuated that I was mentally unstable. But you're definitely being the selfish one. I mean, think of our future children's sakes!

**Yes, you are _definitely_ insane.**

And you're _mean_, Granger. I'm sitting here, pouring my heart out, and you won't even give me a chance, even though I've been nothing but nice to you for the past few months...

**Okay. All right, Malfoy. I'll give you that one. If I'm mean and selfish, though, what exactly does that make _you_?**

_Yours_, of course.

_Authors Note/_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. __Freshly edited. This was just some pointless fluff between Draco and Hermione for the Dramione fans out there. Not necessarily compliant with certain books/movies. There may be some OOC'ness, but I've done my best to keep it minimal. Reviews and feedback in general are very appreciated._


	2. Draco and Blaise

_Note:_ **Bold text **_is Draco, and_ plain text_ is Blaise._**  
**

**Blaise.**

What, Draco?

**Guess what?**

Just tell me.

**No. _Guess._**

Draco, I'm trying to take notes. We don't all have the privilege of not needing to study, like you. So just tell me.

**Would it kill you to guess?**

You know I hate when you do this... It always has something to do with Granger. Ever since we got back for 7th Year, it's been _Granger this_, and _Granger that_, and _do you think Granger will ever like me back?_ It's always fairly unimpressive, and after months of this I'm beginning to get irritated.

**C'mon! Take a wild guess.**

TELL ME OR GO AWAY.

**... You're no fun. And there's no need to _shout_, jeez. But whatever. Your fun-suckingness isn't going to ruin _my_ mood. I asked Granger out, and she said _yes_!**

... Are you_ serious_?

**Yes! We're going to Hogsmeade together, this weekend. I just asked her. I was too charming to resist.**

How nice. Finally, after months of stalking, bribing, and sucking-up, you've gotten a girl to agree to go into town with you. I'm so proud. Now _go away_.

**What's up with you today, Zabini?**

Nothing's up with me.

**Are you on your man-period?**

... What the hell? Men don't even _have_ periods.

**Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about.**

I _don't_ know what you're talking about.

**Oh, c'mon. There's a week of like every month that you get all cranky and shit. I mean, in the past, I was _appalled_ at the idea that a man-period could happen, absolutely refused to consider the possibility. But you've really convinced me... And you're my best mate, and I suppose I should be supportive of you in your difficult time.**

I wouldn't _"get all cranky and shit"_ if you'd let me pay attention.

**Don't try to deny. It's okay. I understand. And, really, pay attention? _In class_? You never do that.**

Yeah, well, maybe it's time I start.

**... What do you keep looking at?**

The board. Obviously.

**No, you're not! You're looking at _Parkinson_!**

Shut up.

**Ew. That's all I have to say, Blaise. _Ew_. Ew times _twenty-seven_.**

_Shut. Up._

**What exactly is going on between you two? **

Nothing.

**... Is _that_ why you're so cranky?**

I am _not_ being cranky.

**Yeah, you are. You're being cranky because you're with Parkinson!**

I am _not_.

**Have you two been having some secret love affair? And now she's on her period, so she's all cranky, and that's making you cranky, too. Oh, it all makes _sense_ now!**

I am _not_ cranky, I don't know if _she_ is cranky, or _why_ she would be cranky, and there is _nothing_ going on between us, damn it!

**I GET IT NOW.**

Very good, Draco. Merlin, you're slow.

**You're cranky because you're warm for her form and she doesn't want you back!**

I AM NOT CRANKY!

**I can't believe you. _EW_, MAN.**

... I _hate_ you.

_Authors Note/_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Freshly edited. This is just a little note between Draco and Blaise. There may be some OOC'ness, but I've done my best to keep it minimal.__ I'm not sure this note is quite as good as the one before... It definitely lacks the fluff, and I had to go there with Pansy, even though she's one of my favorite characters. Hohum. Reviews and feedback in general are very appreciated.__  
_


	3. Ron and Harry

_Note:_ **Bold text**_ is Ron and _plain text_ is Harry._

**Did you hear what Hermione's doing this weekend?**

No. But I'm assuming you did.

**Gin told me she's going out with Malfoy!**

Huh. Who would've thought? Surely not me. Goodbye.

**What?_ Goodbye_? Is that all you have to say? You can't just say _goodbye_ in a situation like this! We have a crisis on our hands!**

This is hardly a crisis, Ron. Hermione's, what, seventeen now? She's going to date, and she's going to date any guy she wants to date. You're not her father. Let it go.

**Harry! It's_ Malfoy_!**

And I don't like him any more than you do, mate, but that doesn't mean I'm going to go and ruin Hermione's love life. She's not stupid. She wouldn't go out with him without her reasons. And, anyway, you know if you try to stop her she'll turn your hair green. Again. _Again_, mate. Do you _not_ remember how hard it was to reverse that the last time?

**… I told you to never bring that up again...**

My apologies.

**Why're you being so grouchy today? It's not usually like you. Hermione, maybe, but then she's got that monthly-... Right... Moving along... It just isn't like_ you_.**

Sorry... I don't mean to be _"grouchy"_. It's just that... Nevermind.

**No, what is it? You started to write something, then you scribbled it out... C'mon. It can't be _that_ bad. You have to tell me now. We're supposed to share everything, you know.**

Isn't that usually what Hermione says? We aren't women, Ron.

**I didn't say we were women! We're _best friends_. Best friends share things. Stop stalling. Tell me what's going on.**

Zabini keeps staring at Pansy.

**Let me say, for what must be the hundredth time, _ew_.**

…

**Look, Harry, come on. Talk to me. I'm _sorry_, okay?**

Say that about her one more time and I'll stop talking to you for real.

**Does she really mean that much to you?**

Yes. She's... She's just wonderful... She's pretty, and she's smart, and, you know, when she's not looking at people in disgust, when she's actually thinking, she gets this look on her face... You know?

**Yeah, Harry. A look when she's thinking. That's so incredible and unique. Better grab her up fast. You'll never find another like her, that's for sure.**

Zabini's staring at her again! Look! See? _He's staring at her_. He's been staring at her practically all of class. What if he's thinking of grabbing her up? You know if she has to choose between a member of her house and a member of our house she'll choose him! I can't let that happen!

**Harry, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you sound a bit like a stalker. Really. It's a bit sad, actually.**

What if he's _already_ grabbed her up? Oh, Merlin...

**Dun dun DUN.**

THAT DOESN'T HELP _ANYTHING_.

_Authors Note/_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Whoa. It's been a really long time since I've updated, huh? I'm not even sure any of you read this anymore! This chapter is probably on the short side... even for this story, haha. It is, of course, between Harry and Ron. It seems that Blaise and Harry seem to have the same love interest. Oh, my. Reviews and feedback in general are appreciated._


End file.
